1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a system for opening a bag and more particularly to a dual opening system for a bag.
2. State of the Art
Bags are used for carrying of any type of goods, such as books, clothing, computers and cameras. Often, these bags need to be accessed in order to remove the goods. Further, some bags are sectioned, wherein there are defined areas that hold certain types of goods or equipment. For example, and without limitation, a camera bag may be compartmentalized, wherein one compartment holds the camera, another compartment holds a tripod, and another compartment holds an accessory lens.
Conventional bags have a single opening to access the inner portion of the bag and expose the inner compartments. In order to use a conventional camera bag, a user must put the bag on a substantially flat surface and then open the single flap to obtain access to the compartments. The user may then access the goods and utilize them.
Conventional bags lack the ability to have a dual opening in the flap to access only part of the compartments within the bag, while keeping the remainder of the goods covered.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of camera bags for an improved bag with a dual system for opening the bag.